The Unspoken Love
by kibblyk1991
Summary: Sesshomaru find's he has a deep MATING connection with his human , Rin .. Mating / Kids/ All that lovely Romantic stuff , With some comedy in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

THE UNSPOKEN LOVE...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.

...CHAPTER ONE...

" LORD Sesshomaru WAIT FOR ME! " Draken yelled

_I never get why that GIRL rin get's to be so close to the master when i'm always way behind. It's not fair its not fair its not fair , ever since she became and ADULT a WOMAN the lord keeps her close.. He should just LET HER GO and get rid of her ._

" Draken... Quit thinking those thought's" Sesshomaru said , As he came to a stop

" And keep up .. you are slowing all of us down." Sesshamaru started walking again .

Rin Was now 16 years old a fully matured woman to their standards in that time , She was very pretty and still wild as can be . Sesshomaru had sensed some feelings come forth for her some time ago but didn't really know how to determine them . And he still didn't .

It had been over a year since the whole battle went down with Niraku and Inuyasha had been there . The battle fierce but it all went down and they had won , In the end everyone went about there own business.

Sesshomaru still was the the person he always was , a full bred demon who pretty much was king in these parts of the forest , Rin was his HUMAN demons and people alike knew not to mess with her (( though they didn't know why )) . And Drakan his slave , Or servant how ever you wished to put it .

" Lord sesshomaru ... May we stop for a moment I grow tired and hungry and could use some food" Rin asked

" SILLY GIRL THE LORD WILL NOT -" Draken was cut short

" Yes rin .. We may .. Do you still have food in your bag that Kagome gave you?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned against a tree and looked off into the distance.

" Yes .. I have this thing called a " POPTART" .. Would you like some" She asked as she offered

He scoffed at the future food and said " No thanks .. You eat it for yourself"

" Draken , would you like some?" She asked as she held it in his direction.

He sniffed it and said " ohhhh how delicious ! " And grabbed it then ran twords a tree near Sesshomaru and sat down.

... LATER ON THAT SAME DAY ...

Rin was walking and quite slowly , She hadn't felt that well all day she thought it may pass with the few breaks they took but nothing... She knew they'd be stopping soon for sleep but she didn't know if she could last that long.. She also near it was nearing her special cycle time of which The Lord would disappear for a few day's .. She didn't know why but he always did with the directions to Draken that if anything happened to her he would kill him a few times over..

Rin was walking with her head down not paying attention to anything , she hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped...

" OUCH!" ... " Sorry ! I wasn't I'm ."

" It's okay , You don't look well .. Is something the matter ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_What is with the lord?!.. He never cares how people feel .. or if they are sick.. i wonder if he is okay himself"_Draken thought .

" I am fine lord Sesshomar-" As she went to finish that word she fell over , all light headed and landed thankfully on a small patch of grass.

Lord Sesshomaru sat next to her immediately and put her head in his lap , so her neck wouldn't be all crooked Upon the ground.

" Rin , RIN wake up !" He shook her lightly

" wha.. what happened?" She blinked slowly

" You passed out you silly girl" Draken said from the spot he was standing in .. He was worried the lord would attack him if he approached.

Rin felt a release and realized she had started her menstral cycle , and she flushed feeling very foolish .. Then she remembered Inuyashas village was very close by and that girl Kagome had some Modern thing's she called pad's that she had shared before with her .. But now she looked up into sesshomarus face , his eyes were crazy like he was lusting for her .. and she kind of thought maybe , that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

END OF CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2

... Chapter Two...

Sesshomaru just sat there with his Rin in his lap looking at her with LUST in his eyes , When a female went into her SPECIAL time demons and half demons couldn't STAND IT ! It made them stir with MATING Feelings , and Just pure .. Hornyness , He usually tried to stay FAR away from her for a few day's and he had managed to do so very very well , He was afraid of himself being around her . Afraid he couldn't hold himself back , He had never been one to be attracted to Women HUMANS but Rin was different.

" You can smell it can't you " .. Rin stirred in his lap , Turning a bright shade of red .. She Covered her face.

" Uh.. yeah".. He hoped she wouldn't feel his erection that had popped up under his clothing cloth's.

Rin closed her eyes and just breathed in slowly , She hadn't ever been in this kind of pain before and she didn't know why .. Yes of course she was used to Menstral pain but on this level no ...

" I think i'm going to go to Kagomes Village and stay with her and inu-"

Out of no where there was a growl , A deep long growl . And she looked up and realized it had come from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Draken said , He reconized the growl as the POSSESIVE growl that mates used when it came to other MALE species being around their females.

" Are you okay?" rin asked and she looked up into Sesshomaru , Who looked like he was about to rip something apart.

" If you go to that village near my mutt of a brother you WILL take draken and , I shall not be far behind"... He said , with out any talk for room to change the plans.

" He does not need to .." Rin started to say but was cut off.

" THIS IS NOT A REQUEST!" Sesshomaru , put rins head down on the ground so fast and disappeared into the sky riding a cloud away.

"_I had to get away from her , I had to .. I'm afraid what i would of done to her body , Oh my .. a human , a human girl.. But MY HUMAN.. MY HUMAN FEMALE"._Sesshomaru thought to himself as he rode off into the sky, He wasn't going to be far from the village . He trusted that mutts woman but not the mutt of a brother Inuyasha , He didn't trust him at all . And inuyasha could smell just aswell what was going on with his female , his RIN.

... Four Day's Later...

" I thank you again Kagome , I am in forever debt to you " .. Rin said as she hugged her now becoming good friend kagome.

" No problem I'm glad i could help , Plus it's nice spending time with you .. And if you ever marry /Mate with sesshomaru then we will be sisters".. Kagome said as she rubbed her expanding baby bump .

Rin waved and headed out of the hut .

" Come on Draken , time to find the lord."

" Your time of bleeding has it stopped?" Draken said as he yawned and stood up from the place he was snoozing.

" Yes , By a day now .. I wanted to make sure it had stopped for a time so i wouldnt bother the lord" .. Rin rubbed her empty womb .

_" Oh what would it be like to have a baby of my own in my belly " _she thought.

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
